


New Girl

by FerrousKyra



Series: Yokoya Exports [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/F, Gen, Kirima being a great wing-woman, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerrousKyra/pseuds/FerrousKyra
Summary: "'So, if we-- Rangi? You alright?'Her face is bright red & she's sitting ramrod straight. (More so than usual.)They all trace the line of sight from her bugged-out eyes. The only thing in that direction is a janitor in green coveralls mopping."
Relationships: Kirima & Rangi (Avatar), Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar), The Flying Opera Company & Rangi
Series: Yokoya Exports [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149323
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here from the series this takes place long before everything else.

"Why am I friends with you again?" Rangi asks.

"Because," Kirima states. "We're the only people persistent enough to deal with you, Topknot."

Rangi just glares at her. She can't deny it's true.

"Anyways," Lek says. "As I was trying to tell you..."

Rangi stops listening, choosing to scan the room instead. Maybe if she finds something interesting she won't have to deal with them.

  
"So, if we-- Rangi? You alright?"

Her face is bright red & she's sitting ramrod straight. (More so than usual.)

They all trace the line of sight from her bugged-out eyes. The only thing in that direction is a janitor in green coveralls mopping.

"Is she looking at Kyoshi?" Wong asks.

"Who?" Kirima says.

"The new janitor, Kyoshi. We met earlier today; she seems nice."

"Only one way to find out." Kirima turns to Rangi. "Topknot! Earth to Rangi; come in Rangi."

"What?"

"You checking out miss tall, dark, & handsome over there?"

Rangi sputters. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"That's a yes."

She turns around to go antagonize the janitor, but Kyoshi rolls a sleeve over the watch she was obviously just looking at, & walks off with her bright yellow cart. Missed opportunity.

  
Conversation is stilted after that, while Kirima & Lek scheme & Rangi fantasizes. Wong seems content to just talk about nothing & play along with everyone pretending to listen.

Rangi breaks into a coughing fit from choking on her drink.

Kirima whips around to see if it was caused by a certain someone. Sure enough, Kyoshi has returned from the hall without her cart. This time her coverall's sleeves are tied around her waist, exposing a white tank top undershirt.

Kirima's face breaks into a lupine smile as she sees the woman walk into the food court.

"Wong, you said you've already met the janitor, right?"

"Yes."

"So shouldn't we be nice & invite new girl to sit with us?"

"That _is_ the nice thing to do."

Rangi gives them each a death-glare, her face blanched.

  
"Hey, Kyoshi!" Wong broadly waves at her. Once he sees that she's noticed, he gestures at her to come over.

Once she's arrived, she greets them. "Hello. Wong it's good to see you." She turns to the rest of the group. "I'm Kyoshi."

"Why don't you join us, new girl?" Kirima says as she scoots Wong of the bench with her hip. He moves to the other side, & Kirima makes the only option directly across from Rangi.

"Oh, uhm; alright."

"My name's Kirima, you already know Wong, the little fella is Lek, {Hey!} & this fine hotwoman is-"

"Rangi Sei'naka." She cuts in. "Nice to meet you."

"Kyoshi." She blushes. "Which I've already said." She clears her throat. "So, Sei'naka; does that mean Hei-Ran is your si-"

"My mother, yes."

Kyoshi coughs into her hand.

"How do you know Hei-Ran?" Lek wonders aloud.

"Janitors get keys to everything. Well, not as much as a real custodian, but I can go pretty much anywhere on the bottom few floors."

Lek & Kirima exchange a mischievous look.

"So does security, but Rangi won't let us have any fun." Kirima says.

"I am not risking my job so you idiots can pull pranks."

"I wouldn't either." Kyoshi agrees.

"You're a terrible liar, new girl."

  
After a while, Kyoshi picks up on Kirima's seemingly endless compliments of Rangi.

"I'm sorry if this is inappropriate. But are you two a thing?" She gestures between the two.

Rangi looks like the mere thought leaves a disgusting taste in her mouth as she says. "No! Agni, no."

"Unfortunately for you ladies, I'm completely straight." That's a blatant lie, but she's nothing if not a dedicated wing-woman. "Rangi, however, is a total lesbo."

"Fuck off, Kirima."

"As you can see, she embodies the 'mean lesbian' trope perfectly."

Kyoshi chuckles. "That's alright; I catch myself embodying bisexual tropes all the time."

Rangi makes a choking sound as her face heats up.

"Fuck yeah!" Lek says as he holds up a hand to high-five.

After Kyoshi does, they both do finger-guns at each other.

She looks down at her hand & blushes. "Like that."

  
"Nice getting to know you, Kyoshi." Kirima says. "We should invite you to the office group-chat. Rangi, you can handle that, right?" She gets up, dragging the boys with her. "See ya."

"Did I say something?" Kyoshi asks.

"No. No, Kirima's just like that." Rangi replies, unconvincingly.

There's a long bout of awkward silence.

"So, uh. Group chat, huh?"

"Oh! Yeah. No pressure; I know they can be pretty intense."

"I actually find it rather charming, to be honest."

"Ok. Good. So, you'd like to join?"

"Sounds fun. But one condition."

"Hmm?"

"Only if I can talk to you alone too."

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all can't get rid of me that easy! ;)
> 
> Also, I think I may have accidentally put this in the future with the group-chat thing, I'm barely old enough to remember flip-phones becoming mainstream but never having one, but I'm pretty sure no one would even think to text multiple people a once until blackberries were a thing. But I'm too lazy to come up with another expert set-up from Kirima, & I'm certainly not gonna do the math, so Imma just leave it be.


End file.
